Problem: Rewrite the equation by completing the square. $x^{2}-4x = 0$ $(x + $
Explanation: We complete the square by taking half of the coefficient of our $x$ term, squaring it, and adding it to both sides of the equation. Since the coefficient of our $x$ term is $-4$, half of it would be $-2$, and squaring it gives us ${4}$. $x^2 - 4x { + 4} = 0 { + 4}$ We can now rewrite the left side of the equation as a squared term. $( x - 2 )^2 = 4$ This is equivalent to $(x+{-2})^2=4$